What Does it Take?
by Sakura Maxwell
Summary: It's only the beginning as the new monsters' strength is caused by an unknown stranger with unbelievably powers. What is the source of his enormous power, and what is he trying to do? r&r plz!
1. Chapter One

Sometimes It Takes Danger To Realize Your Feelings  
by Sakura Maxwell  
  
Mint stared at Rue. That's the only thing she could do. Just stare at  
him..in disbelief. Because the silver haired boy had just slapped her across  
the face.  
  
It never occured to her that he would ever slap her. He didn't seem like  
that kind of person. But he did. He slapped her. And that was all Mint's  
mind was on. She didn¹t even pay attention to the blood streaming down her  
arm.  
  
She had decided to go to Carona forest earlier that day, despite the warning  
that went through town saying there were more dangerous monsters inhabiting  
the forest. Especially at night. Klaus had told her it was too dangerous and  
so did Rue. But she insisted on going.   
  
~"Mint, you know as well as I that you can't just go in there by yourself,"  
Rue had said to her at Klaus's house. "The warning says that the   
monsters are more savage and they're more powerful!"  
  
"So?" Mint asked. "I can take care of them."  
  
Klaus looked at her and said, "Mint, you have to know that we all care about  
you and we don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Mint snorted. "Who asked you guys to care? I don't need you to care. I can  
take care of myself without anyone's help."  
  
Rue looked at her desperately and pleaded, "Mint, please! This is only for  
your own good! If you went out there, let alone at night, we wouldn't be  
able to find you or know if you were to get hurt!"  
  
Mint glared at Rue and argued, "Look here, Rue. I am not some weak little  
girl that can just be taken over by anyone or anything! I can take care of  
MYSELF!" She spat in his face and abruptly left.~  
  
Rue stared defiantly at Mint's shocked expression and said sternly, "Mint,  
we told you not to go. Why didn't you listen to us?"  
  
Mint shook her head, returning back into reality. "Because," she yelled, her  
anger returning also, "I was looking for treasure and you ARE NOT MY  
KEEPER!" She gripped her rings tightly and glared hatred at Rue.  
  
Rue glared back. "I don't care, Mint!" he said a little louder than his  
normal soft voice, "but we both warned you, Klaus and I, not to come! You  
acted foolishly and even stayed at night! Now look at you! Look at what your  
foolish decision has done to you!"  
  
Mint glanced at her arm, which was bleeding severely and her sleeve was  
ripped.   
  
~Mint walked into the forest with confidance. 'If there's any monsters, I'll  
just give `em a piece of my magic and they'll be running back to their  
mommies.'  
  
She kept walking and walking and pretty soon it was nightfall. "But.. No  
treasure," she said. She stomped her foot on the ground angrily. "What the  
bloody hell is wrong?! I can't find any treasure! This place totally  
stinks!"  
  
Then she heard growling behind her and she whipped around. She gasped as  
seven Saber Tiger's surrounded her. She grabbed her rings fron her backpack  
and held them out.  
  
"Alright, I can take care of this, no prob," she mumbled to herself. "What  
spell to use.." Suddenly one of the Saber Tiger's leaped at her with its  
fangs bared. Mint barely dodged and the Saber Tiger ripped off her sleeve.   
  
All the Saber Tiger's followed the first and all started attacking at once.  
Mint had to keep jumping and moving but the Saber Tiger's were extremely fast  
and one managed to slice her arm.  
  
Mint gritted her teeth in pain and bashed the Saber Tiger with her rings  
until it stopped moving. She kicked another one and sent it flying into a  
nearby tree and whacked another. She jumped into a tree and jumped kicked a  
third.   
  
But she was still outnumbered and the Saber Tiger's she hit came back and  
circled around her. Then they all leaped at her, claws outstretched.  
  
Mint covered her eyes and waited to be eaten but the Saber Tiger never  
reached her. She heard a growling and then a slice as if someone slashed  
something. She opened her eyes to find Rue busy with the Saber Tiger's,  
killing them, one by one.  
  
When he was finally done killing them off, he turned to Mint, who was  
already standing. "Are you alright?" he asked with pure concern in his eyes.  
"Besides the wound on your arm?" Mint nodded slowly.  
  
"Good."  
  
That's when he pulled his hand back and slapped her.~  
  
Mint winced. Then she looked back at Rue. "Yea, so?" she said coolly. "It's  
not like I haven't been hurt before. I can take it. So I suggest you just  
leave me alone. I'm not done looking yet."  
  
Rue stared at her. It was like she didn't care about what other people  
thought. She only did what she wanted. Rue looked at her bleeding arm and  
narrowed his eyes. 'She's going to have to banadge that up pretty soon or  
she'll pass out.'  
  
"You don't get it, do you?" Rue asked.   
  
Mint blinked. "Get what? You're always trying to stop me from doing  
something. What's to get besides the fact that you always seem to try to  
stop me."  
  
Rue ignored her and tore off a piece of his clothes. He walked over to a  
nearby pond and dipped it in, making it wet. He came back to Mint and said,  
kneeling down, "Hold out your arm."  
  
Mint stared at him. "Don't tell me what to do! I do whatever damn thing I  
want I don't listen to anyone! Especially ingrate's like you!"   
  
She stopped in surprise as Rue pulled her down to his eye level. "Do you  
want to look weak and faint and have me carry you back to Carona?" he asked.  
"Or do you want me to banadge this wound long enough so you can walk back?"  
  
Mint blinked. Rue was so close to her she could feel him breathing. His face was  
so near she could probably reach over and... She quickly shoved those things  
aside and looked the other way.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
As Rue began wrapping the wet cloth around her arm, Mint asked, "How did you  
find me?" Rue what he was doing and his cheeks started turning pink.  
"I..Well.. I.."  
  
Mint looked down at him. "What?"  
  
It was a good thing for Rue that it was already dark otherwise Mint would  
have seen his red cheeks.  
  
"I..followed you.." he finally answered.   
  
"You WHAT?!"  
  
He expected that.  
  
"I..."   
  
Mint gaped at Rue. "WHY IN BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU FOLLOW ME?!" she asked in  
bewilderment. Rue quickly went back to bandaging her wound. He tied the  
cloth and stood up. "Well, we should be going now.." he said and started  
walking.  
  
Mint jumped in front of him with both arms out sideways. "No way!" she said.  
"Not until you tell me why you followed me!"  
  
Rue suddenly felt like there was something caught in his throat. "I..." Mint  
kept staring at him. "Well?" she prodded.  
  
"I.."  
  
"IS THERE ANYTHING YOU CAN SAY BESIDES 'I'?!" Mint asked, exasperated.   
  
Rue went silent.   
  
Mint raised a brow and yelled, "Oh for Pete Sake! Nevermind I asked!" and  
she stomped off back towards Carona.   
  
Rue let out a sigh of relief. "I think she would've killed me right on the  
spot if I told her.."  
  
  
Ok.. This is my first Dewprism/Threads of Fate fic..so please have mercy with the flames. But, any kind of review is welcome! I guess this'll be a chapter story. Oh, Dewprism/Threads of Fate doesn't belong to me. Do. Not. Sue. And if there's any errors in grammar or anything please tell me.. I hate having mistakes.._ I know it's already screwed up so I'll edit it as soon as I'm done with the next chapter.. Gads, I'm turning into Cless (writer) @_@ And as always, please R&R! Arigato!  
  
PS. I KNOW the title sucks a chicken's ass but I was rushing.. I'll try to think of a better one when I can. 


	2. Chapter Two

SITDTRYF  
Chapter Two  
By Sakura Maxwell  
  
"Mint, where have you been!" exclaimed Ms.Cartha, looking up from her book by the front desk.   
  
Mint glanced at her and said, "I was out."   
  
Ms.Cartha frowned but said quickly, "Well, I'm sure you're tired so I'll let you get to bed and try not to make any noise."  
  
Mint nodded in thanks and trodded up the stairs and into her room. She flopped down on her bed, rings hung on the door. Not much after she heard Rue's footsteps as he walked into his own seperate room.   
  
Then there was a knock at the door and she sat up, eyes already closing. 'I hope it's not Rue..' "Who is it?" she asked.   
  
"It's me, Mint," Ms.Cartha's voice answered from the other side.   
  
"Come in," Mint said. Ms.Cartha opened the door and closed it. She was holding a bowl of water and some bandages in her hand. "Rue told me you had a wound that needed to be tended to."  
  
Mint snorted. "Is that so."  
  
Ms.Cartha looked at Mint's arm. "Oh yes, you do," she said, worry in her voice, "that arm is bleeding severely. We'll have to bandage that up right away. But first we need to clean it." She reached in the bowl and took out a wet cloth. Mint already knew the drill.  
  
She held out her arm as Ms.Cartha cleaned it and wiped off all the blood. Then she bandaged it tightly. "There," Ms.Cartha said with satisfaction. "That should be good enough to last till morning. Then we'll re-bandage it." She got up and held the bowl. "Is there anything you need?"  
  
Mint shook her head.   
  
"Ok, good night, Mint," Ms.Cartha said and walked out, closing the door behind her softly.   
  
Mint stared at the door, then fell backwards on the bed. But somehow, Mint just couldn't get to sleep. Something kept her awake. That something was called Curiousity.  
  
'What was Rue going to say... Besides 'I'..' Mint wondered, kicking off her boots. 'I mean, what could possibly be so important to him that he wouldn't say it? ...Hey.. If it's about another [relic] ... He's dead meat.. But I asked him why he followed me.. And he couldn't answer..'   
  
Mint turned her head and looked out the window. The big bright moon was luminating the dark night along with the stars. She sighed. 'There's absolutely no way I'll be able to get to sleep if this keeps up. I think I'll go to the Tavern and get me a drink that'll hopefully make me pass out... After I make it back here.'  
  
She jumped up, stuck her feet back in her boots, and was about to open the door when she heard footsteps outside. She pressed her ear to the door and listened. Yep, they were footsteps and they were going down the stairs. 'Wonder who that could be..' She waited and then opened the door.  
  
'Maybe it was Ms.Cartha,' she thought as she trodded down the stairs and out the Inn. She looked around. It was eerie at night, with the lamplights as the only thing to light up around her. She shrugged it off and walked back into the alley and stepped into the Tavern.  
  
She was too busy thinking to notice Rue by the tables, looking at her.  
  
She sat down on a stool and Annette, the waitress, walked over with her tray of beverages. "So, Mint," she greeted, "What would you like tonight?" Mint looked up at her and answered, "I'd like something really strong."  
  
Annette laughed, "Then I got something for you, be right back, other customers." She walked back to the counter and whispered something in Jargen's ear. The old man nodded and started making the drinks.   
  
From the otherside, Rue was looking at Mint. 'So, she wants to pass out or something?' He looked down at his drink and drank a little of it. His gaze slowly returned back at Mint. He was amazed at how she could look so..stunning when she was bored. Pinkish hair laying on her back and falling around her face. Hands at her cheeks, her expression totally dull and without intrest.   
  
He found himself staring and he shook his head, embarrassed. 'Why would a girl like that make me stare at her like that.. I mean, she's the total opposite of me. She's rough, mean, loud, demanding..' Then he remembered that saying that 'Opposites Attract'. He blushed deeply and drank more.  
  
Annette came back to Mint and handed her a drink. Mint looked at it. "What is it?" she asked the waitress. Annette shrugged. "Don't ask me, Jargen made it. But I promise it's not poison."  
  
Mint snorted. "Thanks." Annette nodded and left to serve the few other costumers. Mint picked the drink up and drank a ton at once. Then she gagged. 'Dear Lord, what is this stuff?' she asked mentally, staring at the cup. She shrugged and sipped it.   
  
Mint blinked. "Eh..what's this..?" she asked, dazed. Then she promptly passed out. Rue looked up, alarmed. 'Ah, she passed out already?'  
  
He pushed his cup away and stood up. He walked over to Mint and shook her shoulders gently. "Hey, Mint," he said, "You okay?"  
  
Mint kept sleeping.  
  
Rue sighed. 'It won't be easy.' He put his arms under Mint and picked her up. Stumbling backwards, he coughed. 'Well, she isn't as heavy as I thought,' he thought as he made his way towards the exit.   
  
"Oh, Annette, can you open this door?" Rue asked. Annette nodded and rushed over and opened it. "Have a nice night," she said, winking.  
  
Rue went deep red and quickly left.  
  
He managed to get to the inn, open the door and Mint's room. He set her down softly on the bed. Rue sat down at the edge of the bed and sighed, looking at Mint. 'She's so beautiful.. Why would she want someone like me? ..I'm just a nuisance to her, that's all she sees me as..'   
  
Without knowing it, he felt hot tears filling his eyes and falling down his cheeks. Rue gasped in surprise. He wasn't as emotional as Mint, but he had never cried before. 'She's just so special to me..' he thought as he reached over to stroke her hair. The bright pink strands felt smooth and silky in his fingers. He smiled a little and wiped his tears away.  
  
He stood and opened the door. "Good night..Mint.." he whispered, closing it.  
  
-  
  
Yay..? I finished it? Actually, I had this for at least five months. I figure I should just end the chapter now. o.o;; Mmk, sorry! 


End file.
